Sweet, Sweet Retribution
by Elzbietka
Summary: Draco enlists the Golden Trio to help him kill his own father. Inspired by E.A. Poe's The Cask of Amontillado. Rated M for some disturbing imagery later on in the story. Implied DM/HG. AU.
1. Prologue

My life has become hell. It's been this way for almost as long as I can remember, but I have absolutely hit my breaking point. My lunatic of a father has asked, nay, _demanded_ that I join his precious Dark Lord's Death Eaters to save his own failure of an arse; he chose to sacrifice my life over his own. I fucking hate him, and yes, I want revenge. Not just the typical pathetic _I-want-him-to-feel-what-I-feel_ shit, I want the bastard fucking dead, and I will go to any means to see it happen, even if it means asking the goddamn Golden fucking Trio to help me - and if they refuse, I'll just obliviate their sorry arses and do it my own damn self.

* * *

Weasley is on the Quiddich pitch, Granger is in the library, and for some reason _completely_ unknown to me, Potter is late for Quiddich practice.

_Take a deep breath_, I tell myself, _You can do this._

"Potter-" I began.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" he sneered.

I took a _very_ deep breath before continuing. "I need your help."

"That's funny, ferret. I thought I heard you say that _you_ need _my_ help. Hilarious. I'm late for Quiddich practice thanks to you, an-"

"Potter, I don't give two flying shits and a rat's arse whether or not you're late for the rest of the damn season; I want you to listen to me."

"Then what-"

"I need you to help me kill my father."

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter and (unfortunately) I don't own Draco Malfoy. I'm not making any profit on this.

- This revenge plot was inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's short story, _The Cask of Amontillado_. Warning - it will get dark; evil, perhaps.


	2. Subordinate

"You want me to _what_? I'm having a hard time believing this, Malfoy."

"Believe it, Potter. I want the man fucking dead."

"But he's your father, an-"

I kept my voice barely above a whisper. "Yes, Potter. My _father_. The man who used Unforgivables to punish me as a child, the man who would beat my mother while she was pregnant with me, the man who tries to kill me every holiday because I can't beat Granger – a Muggle-born – in class, the man who _sold me out to Voldemort _to save his own fucking arse, and Potter-"

Harry's eyes widened. He could barely trust himself to speak. "Yes?" He said, barely audible.

"Voldemort wants me to kill Dumbledore. I can't do it, Potter; I just can't. _I_ _need your help_. My father only helps feed his ange-" I stopped. "Holy shit. I said his name."

"Yeah. Yeah, you did."

I didn't care about my surroundings; I just dropped to my knees. "Merlin." I whispered.

"Yeah."

I ran my hands through my hair several times. "I know this is hard for you to believe, Potter. Use Veritaserum, call the whole damn Order of the bloody Phoenix, sic Ginevra Weasley on me; I don't care. I'm telling the truth and I want the bastard dead. And-"

"Yes?"

"I can't do it without you." I didn't care that I was in a position subordinate to Harry Potter, my hopefully former enemy. I looked him dead in the eyes from where I was kneeling and said, "My father supplies Voldemort with so much money it's sick, and without that money," I laughed darkly, "everything will come to a screeching fucking halt until he finds another pathetic source to leech."

Potter just looks at me for a minute, then for some reason, he helps me to my feet. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

He looks me in the eye and says, "Malfoy, if you're being serious, which I hope you are-"

"I am being serious. Serious, honest, candid, pathe-!"

"I get it; I get it! Meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner tonight."

"Seven?"

"Great. Oh, and Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Hermione's got her own stash of Veritaserum I'm sure she'd love to use on you." He smirked.

I smirked back. "I would expect no less. Bring it on, Wonder Boy."

* * *

Again, not mine. Not making moolah. Blabbity blah. I sure am having fun with this one, though! :wink:


End file.
